


Detroit: Become Human Drabbles

by themightyaceofspades, WIP_it (themightyaceofspades)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Character Development, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is In Denial About Deviancy, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humans, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mental Instability, New Year's Eve, New York City, Nines is a badass, Nines is savage, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), RK Brothers, Short, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is In Denial About Deviancy, no beta we die like men, romantic relationships, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightyaceofspades/pseuds/themightyaceofspades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightyaceofspades/pseuds/WIP_it
Summary: Just drabbles of the characters of this stellar game!No, I do not take requests, my apologies.NO LONGER UPDATED. This is just pretty much a place I go to write my drafts (and not publish them) so that they don't get deleted within a month when I forget about them now lmao.
Relationships: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Kara & Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Ralph & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 20





	Detroit: Become Human Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follow an alternate storyline (a notable difference is that Reed and RK900 are partners). 
> 
> Alcohol: Both a blessing and a curse. Reed decided to have a few drinks too many while off duty. What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Status: Under _heavy_ editing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate timeline, no spoilers (except for a very, very minor one about the ending of a Machine Connor play-through).

**PART ONE: INTOXICATION**

* * *

Nines _growled_ , a low, almost animalistic, thing. 

If Gavin’s mind hadn’t been so clouded, fogged up to the point where there were only a few, measly gaps of partial clarity, by a drunken stupor, he probably would’ve uttered a remark, perhaps a sexual innuendo. However, the reply that came didn’t explicitly pertain to his partner’s vocalization even in the slightest, but rather the android’s previous actions. “Stop tryin’ to push me away.” 

The human’s breath reeked of horrendously cheap booze, but the being he was hovering over didn’t seem to mind, the android only capable of analyzing scents and not able to find them either beautifully pleasant or stomach-wrenchingly revolting. Gavin was obviously drunk, so horribly shitfaced that he couldn’t even smile properly nor could he support his own weight for a considerable duration. With just a brief scan, the artificial life form was able to deduce that his blood-alcohol levels weren’t anything to be fretting over, the number a couple tiers below the level of lethal toxicity, however, that didn’t stop the asshole from acting like a complete idiot. If Nines hadn’t been smart enough to know otherwise, he’d believe it if someone told him Gavin’s brain had turned to mush, the tissue just sloshing around within the confinements of his skull, the only biological electrical transmissions being sent from synapse to synapse the bare minimum to keep the pitiful human alive. 

“Off,” Nines demanded, tightening his grip upon and slightly pushing against Gavin’s loose shoulders as a warning. He was well aware of his lower position in the newly established societal hierarchy construct, but that didn’t mean he had to silently allow Gavin’s clumsy advances to be made on him without resistance. No matter how many times he, himself, tried to deny it, Nines was _sentient_ , entirely obedient but still able to harbor his own thoughts and opinions. He wouldn’t go as far to say that he was alive, but his reoccurring feelings of conflagrant, yet directed, fury and rip-your-hair-out irritation seemed to suggest that perhaps he was the tiniest bit at least. 

Gavin’s lopsided grin only became more stupidly uneven, his whole body wobbling as he temporarily lost his weak, yet still present, sense of balance. Most of his weight was being supported by Nines’ extended arms, the android’s only currently implemented means of defense against Gavin’s close proximity, but he still had to hold up good portion of his mass with his noodle-like appendages. 

“If you do not halt your advances and get off of me, I will resort to using force, Detective.” Nines’ voice still held its usual emotionless stiffness, but there was an added, slight hint of annoyance weaving its way through his words, lacing its microscopically thin thread between each and every letter. 

“Yeah, sure you will, dipshit,” Gavin drawled, his head lolling forwards before returning to its rightful position: in-line with the slope of his spine. 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

The small hairs along the nape of Nines’ neck bristled in an unfamiliarly familiar, strong, almost overpowering impulse. Since he was still acclimating himself to the wild sensations that accompanied his status as helplessly trapped between deviant and machine—the status that entailed being tugged so forcefully either way simultaneously that he genuinely found the notion that he would split down the middle plausible—he couldn’t quite place a name to the jolt of fire, but he possessed restraint enough to resist the urge to deck his partner in the face, and instead just clench his teeth as a way of releasing the building pressure; he would’ve paired that action with the balling of his fists if his hands weren’t preoccupied with the chore of fending off a thirsty prick. If he left bruises or wounds, he’d have to explain the happenings once the man sobered up, which was certainly not a desirable situation. His overall goal was to peaceably coax the human to willingly stop his drunken advances so neither of them would ever have to discuss the awkward situation ever again, but Gavin wasn’t making it easy for him to accomplish that inner mission. 

“Last chance before I push you off,” Nines warned, an irked glint to his steely irises. He honestly didn’t know how much longer he could withhold himself from doing anything rash, the level of deviance he possessed making it awfully hard to control the compulsions that came with the fickle, finicky human emotions he was able to experience.

After waiting a minute or two longer and still receiving no lenience or willingness to obey on Gavin’s behalf, Nines shoved the human backwards, the man’s impaired sense of balance making his reaction to the force much greater than what was expected. He fell onto his back, but fortunately for him, he hadn’t fallen off of the bed he had previously persuaded Nines to lie on, his head the only part of him dangling off the edge. Amidst Gavin’s dizzy daze, the android sat himself upright, the painstakingly poised way in which he was sitting too perfectly precise to be human. Despite the slim possibility of wrinkles being present due to the unforgiving nature of the fabric of his standardized apparel, he still tugged up at the tall collar of his jacket and pulled down at the cuffs of his sleeves; recently, the latter had become less of an action of preening and more of a mindless habit, a nervous tic. 

Upon weak arms, Gavin hauled himself upright, but started to fall backwards as soon as he situated himself. However, instead of his back colliding with the plush yet rigid surface of his mattress, he was caught by two sturdy arms that promptly aided him upright once more. Nines’ hands lingered on his back a few seconds longer than necessary; he convinced himself that the motive had been purely to ensure his partner’s stability, and not that a tucked away part of himself enjoyed the closeness. 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

“Why’d you do that?!” Gavin exclaimed, brows drawn together and nose slightly scrunched up. If he wouldn’t lose his balance yet again by doing so, he would’ve thrown his hands up in the air to further illustrate his outrage.

Before replying, Nines tugged at the cuffs of his sleeves yet again, his LED blinking yellow before spinning back to its usual blue hue. “I was uncomfortable with your actions; perhaps if you had asked me beforehand I would’ve allowed it. Plus, I gave you fair warning, Detective.” 

By the complexity of the stumped expression that crossed Gavin’s face, Nines could infer that the human’s ability to think clearly and rationally had returned at least minimally, but that didn’t mean he had already outlasted the full extent of Gavin’s stupor. The alcohol was still in his system and the effects still taking their toll. 

“Then, may I touch you, dipshit?” Nines minded the slurred nature to his words much more than he did the insulting nickname. He knew what drunkenness did to humans: impair their motor skills, reaction time, rational thinking, as well as sometimes resulting in amnesia and producing next-day symptoms that were put under the title of “hangover”. Therefore, Gavin’s state made it uncertain whether or not he truly took a liking to the android; knowing the human, it was highly probable that he was just looking to feel up anyone who’d allow him to do so. That notion rose conflict within Nines, resulting in him analyzing each and every possible course of action along with the respective outcomes; he wanted to ensure that neither of them would do anything they’d regret come morning.

“No,” Nines decided, letting his hands fall idly into his lap. To the untrained eye, there was no readable emotion nor thought within his expression, making it so a drunkard most certainly had no chance of being able to pick out anything noteworthy. However, there _was_ a storm brewing behind those grey irises: a swirling, thundering concoction of logic versus desire, mind versus heart. 

“Hey, I asked this time!” Gavin proclaimed, a pathetic hint of betrayal flashing behind his eyes and a puppy-like pout down-turning his lips. 

Nines had to tightly press his lips into a flat line to restrain himself from chuckling; he most certainly didn’t want to encourage the human’s unfavorable actions. Although progressing slowly, his capacity for understanding and acknowledging humor was growing, courtesy of Gavin and his endless knowledge of insults and amusing quips. “I did not promise you anything. I was just speaking in hypotheticals, not absolutes.” 

In response, Gavin grumbled to himself, his already impaired coherency paired with the low volume rendering his words absolutely incoherent, even to the enhanced auditory sensors of Nines. 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

“Do you wish to know why I’m refusing to allow you to touch me in such a way?” Nines asked, a part of him wanting to make sure Gavin knew he wasn’t just being a dick, though that wasn’t the only reason behind the query: He wanted to also ensure that he didn’t say anything that explicitly ruled out the possibility of Gavin’s feelings being reciprocated; if the human really longed for a romantic relationship with the android then, his justification would keep the door open. 

Haphazardly crossing his arms over his chest and upholding his childish pout, Gavin nodded. “Yeah. Why’re you being such a dick, you plastic prick?!” 

Nines found humor in the rhyme of his reply, but letting any intimations of his thought process reveal itself through any means with him didn’t not fly. “You are drunk. Your rational thinking therefore is impaired, which means that you’ll probably regret doing anything to me come morning. I am disallowing you to touch me for _your own good_.” 

Gavin let out a pathetic whine, his pout only becoming more prominent. “Ugh. You’re such a stickler. Jesus! Do you have a stick up your ass or something? What causes you to be so damn strict with yourself?” His words came out in a slightly distorted string of exasperated, dramatic sighs, adding to Nines’ level of amusement. 

“No, I do not have a stick up my ass, I can assure you. Everything is in proper, functioning order,” Nines assured, missing the actual meaning behind the expression. “My programming causes me to stick to routines and a set of parameters that outline the protocols for social communication, mannerisms, behavior, and that of the like.” 

“You’re such a dumbass,” he muttered, shaking his head slowly as he brought his index finger and thumb to pinch the bridge of his nose, a response registered as frustration. However, Nines knew enough to question the accuracy of his database of registered human responses and body language. 

“How so?” Nines inquired, an almost challenging grin tugging at his lips. 

“You just are,” Gavin shrugged. “The fact that you’re trying to have a reasonable... talk—conver—talking?” he searched for the proper word to no avail, “with a drunk idiot proves that too.” 

Nines took a moment to mull over his reasoning, picking it apart for inaccuracies and faults. “Conversation. And fair point.” When his gaze trailed back to Gavin from the random spot it had automatically fixated itself, he was able to confirm that he hadn’t been frustrated with him, though that didn’t stop him from wondering what the emotion had been. 

“So, are you gonna let me touch you or no?” Gavin tried again, hopeful in the success of that attempt. 

“My earlier answer still stands: No.” Nines quickly pulled up on the collar of his jacket, returning his hands to his lap shortly after. 

“ _Whyyyy?_ ” Gavin huffed, an almost pleading glisten to his eyes. No matter how many times he pestered Nines and attempted to seduce him, his answer and reasoning would remain the same.

“You know why, Detective,” Nines said, his lips angling down just by a hair. Although he didn’t understand the motive behind Gavin’s reiterating of his previous inquires, he didn’t press the matter, well aware that a question like that was probably beyond the mental capacity of a drunk. Yes, the human had exhibited signs of sobering up, but the change was nothing significant. 

During the brief period of silence that spread throughout the cluttered bedroom, Nines took a moment to check the time, frowning when he realized how late it was. For optimal functioning come the next day, Gavin would have needed to fall asleep three hours ago. Technically, the duo hadn’t even been at the human’s apartment until forty-five minutes ago since it had taken a considerable amount of time for Nines to haul Gavin’s ass back home from the bar. 

A new objective popping up within his visual feed, Nines slid himself off of the bed, standing in his usual fashion: poised, stoic, unreadable. He then scooped the human into his arms, provoking a startled gasp and the outlet of several profanities. Tenderly, he laid Gavin back down onto the bed, making sure his head was resting against the plush pillow comfortably before drawing the covers over him. All the human could do was stare, his brows raised as his muddled mind was trying to catch up. 

“What the hell are—“ 

“Sleep,” Nines instructed, clasping his hands behind his back once finished tucking Gavin in. “You’ve been up three hours too late already.” 

Gavin’s brain was still trying to grapple with the sudden abruptness of Nines’ strange actions. The situation was so unbelievably odd that he started to wonder if his drink had been laced with a hallucinogenic drug or if he was dreaming. “But what if I’m not tired?” he eventually replied, a brow quirking upwards.

“Then count imaginary sheep as you wait to feel tired,” Nines suggested after a quick Internet search. 

At that, Gavin bursted out into a fit of drunken giggles, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his bout of hysteria. Nines stared at him in incredulity, unable to find the humor in his statement even after a thorough analysis. 

After giving up, Nines eventually just rolled his eyes, dismissing his reaction as a result of drunkenness, and started to walk away from the bed and towards the door, his footfalls silent.

As Nines’ hand hovered over the silvery door knob, Gavin exclaimed, his eyes wide, “Wait! Don’t leave.” 

Nines spun on his heel. “Why? So you can molest me? I am a RK900, meant for criminal investigations, not a TRACI.” If Gavin were sober, he would’ve started laughing at the way he managed to say that with a straight face. 

“No.” The uncertainty in his tone was more than enough to inform Nines that that had been his true intention all along. 

“Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you awake if I’m not needed elsewhere.” As fast as it took someone to flick on the switch to a lightbulb, an idea popped into Gavin’s mind. 

“I’ll go to sleep only if you lie next to me,” Gavin proposed, a lazy grin sprawling out on his face. 

“I’ll do so under one condition: You can not touch me in an obscene way,” Nines replied, no visible reaction displaying itself upon his emotionless façade. Internally, his mind screamed at him to just leave and not allow himself to give into his secret desires, but his symbolic heart had beaten his mind in coordinating his response. _That fucker._

“Fine,” Gavin groaned, reluctantly accepting the compromise. With the terms all sorted out, Nines wordless strode over to the bed and awkwardly lied down beside Gavin, keeping his extremities as close to his own body as he could. [Edit]The human rolled onto his side to better see the android’s captivating face. Albeit he found every part of Nines attractive, his strikingly grey eyes had to be the most alluring; through a few sessions of uncomfortable staring during heated arguments, he had been able to detect flecks of an icy blue dwelling within those stormy irises of his, and every time he locked gazes with him since the initial discovery, he made it his own personal mission to spot at least one of those glistening specks[Edit]. 

It took roughly around twenty minutes and the gentle yet firm embrace of Nines to lull the drunkard asleep. In his defense, Gavin wouldn’t stop mumbling nonsense until he wrapped his arms around him so, it was a win-win: the human got his physical contact and Nines got silence. Throughout the night, the android adjusted his hold on the detective as he shifted positions unconsciously before entering a similar state himself: stasis. The purpose of entering stasis was primarily to focus all efforts on repairs, analysis, and rebooting, but it could also be used as just simply an escape from reality if utilized in such a way. For the duration of the night, the two slept in their respective ways, their breaths, one natural and one simulated, filling the tranquil silence. 

_To be continued in part two..._

**PART TWO:**

* * *


End file.
